Yahoo Answers is Also A Dating Service?
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Yahoo! Answers is supposed to be used to help people, does it count as helping if they managed to bring two of Hollywood's hottest stars together?


**A/N: So I don't know if any y'all have a Yahoo! Answers, I used to but I closed it. So a Top Contributer is someone who is constantly getting best answer in that category... I think.. I was never a top contributer. Anyway, imagine that the So Random cast and Mackenzie Falls cast all knew each others Yahoo! Answers account. This was an idea I came up with while I was in class, my teacher was like never use Yahoo! Answers for anything. And I had just been at lunch, watching SWAC on my cell phone so I was like... haha what if Chad asked how to ask out Sonny and she saw! Sonny goes by Demi Lovato on Yahoo! Answers and Chad goes by Dylan C.**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWACORAOIC (ORAOIC means Or Any of it's Characters)**

* * *

Sonny's POV

I rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 7:00 AM. I was an early riser and I liked it that way. Getting up early before everyone else, having alone time to do as I please. I usually spent the early hours of a Sunday on Yahoo! Answers, offering my advice to other people. Of course, because I'm a celebrity I have to use a different name. I go by Demi Lovato. Such a pretty name!

I logged in and went to my inbox, thirteen messages. Twelve of which were best answer alerts! I love getting best answer, it gives me a sense of accomplishment. I was a Top Contributer in the Singles and Dating section. Chad was constantly asking immature questions in the Polls and Survey's section and I get an email each time my contacts ask a question, so usually my inbox is flooded with them. But this time, I only had one email about that. He had asked a question in the Singles and Dating category. Might as well check it out!

**How can I ask out the girl I like, I'm pretty sure she hates me!  
**_We are both constantly fighting, but her cast.. I mean friends and my friends don't get along. I have a feeling it's fueld by that rivalry. I really like her, but she knows I'm a flirt and that I date girls just for the heck of it. How do I convince her that I would never do that to her?_

What?! Chad liked a girl who's cast fought with his cast? But... that means it's either me or Tawni! Unless... no I bet it's Brenda from Hoosier Girl, they are always fighting and their cast doesn't get along with Mackenzie Falls either!

I scrolled down to some of the answers.

_1. Be honest and tell her. She may not believe you at first but if you don't lose intrest and keep trying then she will know it's true._

_2. Tell her how you feel, then walk away. Leave her alone for a few weeks then ask her out. This shows her that you haven't lost interest._

_3. Go tell her exactly how you feel, I'm sure that if you fight so much she can read you like a book and will know you aren't lying._

It was... ok... advice but it wasn't great. I wanted to answer his question, but he'd recognize me... so I decided to leave it. But then again......

Chad's POV

I posted the question. I knew Sonny would see, but I really wanted her to. It was like a subtle way of hinting my feelings so she was prepared when I asked her out. But I was also really asking for help, I wasn't sure how to ask her and I was hoping for some advice. I refreshed my inbox, I had three new answers since I checked two minutes ago. One of them was by Sonny!

_Hi Dylan C.  
I am sure that this girl likes you back. Why else would she fight with you? Ask her out, I can almost garuntee a yes!  
--Demi Lovato  
PS- Is it Brenda?_

I smiled, she always added her signature at the end, even though she didn't need to. It was cute. Stupid cute! But she thought it was Brenda? Oh so she's a hopeless romantic then. Little did she know it was not Brenda but in fact.. her. Well since it's a Saturday she shouldn't be busy. I'll call her!

"Hey Chad," she squealed, "I saw your question. So is it Brenda?"

I was nervous, how could I go about this? Oh I know! "I won't give it away that easy. She's on a show filmed near the cafeteria," I was going to give her subtle clues. Each one pointing to her.. and Brenda.

"Oh... any other clues?" she sighed, sounding dissapointed. "Yes, she's my favorite....." I trailed off at the end. Making Sonny beg is probably my most favorite thing.

"Favorite what?!" she said, perking up quite a bit. "My favorite random," I smiled through the phone. I could practically see her shocked expression.

"One of the answers said that she likes me back...." I said, hoping for her to say yes.

"Oh... I-I thought it w-was Brenda. B-but yes, she likes you back," she stuttered, obviously still in shock.

"Great then I'll be over in five," I said, before she could respond I hung up.

What a great Sonday! Get it? Sonday, as in Sonny!


End file.
